


Memories Are a Fickle Thing

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Sooga Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Sooga survives the battle with Astor, but Master Kohga doesn't know it, and Sooga can't return to Master Kohga right away.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Memories Are a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For all my fellow Master Kohga/Sooga 'shippers out there.

Sooga would have died to give Kohga a chance to escape, but Kohga wouldn’t flee. So they fought side by side against Astor and his malice creations until the Malice-Link got a clear shot at Kohga. It would have been the end of the top banana of the Yiga Clan, except that suddenly Sooga was between Kohga and the blade. The first slash hit Sooga’s mask along the existing crack, causing it to fall to the ground in two pieces. The second slash struck him in the chest, and blood sloshed out like spilt wine.

“Flee, Master Kohga,” Sooga begged as he fell to the ground. Tears blurring his vision, Kohga honored his best lackey’s dying wish. He knew a mortal blow when he saw one.

\---

Back at the Yiga Clan hideout, Master Kohga told the surviving members what Astor had done. He wanted so badly to disappear then with his own grief, but he was top banana, and that meant that he had to be strong for the rest. There was a memorial service that would need to be arranged for Sooga and the others that had fallen. Then plans would need to be made to strike back against Astor and the forces of Calamity Ganon. It was Kohga who delegated the planning of the memorial service and Kohga who decided that they would be joining forces with Princess Zelda. That’s what being the top banana was all about.

Then Kohga excused himself and went to the Yiga Clan hideout library, where books on martial arts and bananas were kept. After perusing the selection, Kohga found an explanation on how to perform something called the Big Glowy Blast. He set to work studying the steps and then strode toward the practice field to perfect the technique.

As he worked off his frustration destroying practice target after practice target, his thoughts wandered toward Sooga. They’d met as children, when Kohga’s parents had been Master Kohga and Mistress Kohga. Kohga had been known as Kohga Junior then. Sooga’s parents had both been blademasters.

Kohga had been walking down the stairs when he’d stumbled on the last step and fallen. Then he’d realized to his chagrin that there was another boy in the room. Kohga expected him to laugh. Oh, maybe not out loud (as Kohga was heir to the clan) but Kohga could always tell when they wanted to laugh. He’d gotten good at blustering. If you acted like you were the best and that nothing bothered you, nothing could hurt you. But the other boy only said, “Are you okay?” and helped him up. “I’m Sooga,” the other boy continued. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“I’m Kohga Junior.”

“You’re going to be top banana one day!” Sooga exclaimed, his eyes wide with admiration.

\---

Sooga was surprised to find himself alive, for he had been certain that he had suffered a fatal blow. He was on his back, staring at the rafters of what looked to be a barn or stable. He could definitely hear horses around him neighing, and there was the smell of hay in the air. Sooga had been stripped to his undergarments. The wounds on his body had been stitched closed. He reached his hand to his face and felt bare skin. He remembered that his mask had been broken.

“How’ya feeling?” a voice asked. Sooga turned to see that a woman had entered the stall that Sooga was in.

“Alive.”

“Sorry for the quarters. Moblins overran our town, so this here stable’s doubling as a hospital. You were pretty messed up when they found you. Do you remember what happened?”

“Astor,” Sooga snarled.

“Who’s that?”

“The prophet of Calamity Ganon. Please, have you heard word of Master Kohga or the Yiga Clan?”

“Aren’t they bandits?”

“ _Please._ ”

“Aye, I’ll asked around. I guess if bandits fight Ganon, they ain’t all bad.”

“Also, can you check on my pet bug? It should be in a small jar in the pocket of my clothes.”

“Sorry. The jar’s fine, but it was empty when we found you. What kind of bug was it?”

“I don’t know. I found it the day before the fight. It had wings and glowed really bright.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s doing all right in the wild.”

The stable keeper/doctor checked Sooga’s injuries and then had some food brought to him. Sooga felt heartened when the meal contained mighty bananas. As he ate, his mind wandered to Master Kohga and how they’d first met.

They’d been children then, at the age where memories go hazy in adulthood. But Sooga remembered their first meeting. Kohga had asked, “Do you want a banana?”

“Thanks,” Sooga had said, for he had been very hungry after having missed lunch to attend extra sword fighting practice. They’d been inseparable after that. 

\---

After Kohga approached Princess Zelda and offered her forces the aid of the Yiga Clan, there was the inevitable questions, and Kohga had to relive the death of Sooga and the others all over again. But they had to understand, so that they would know it wasn’t a ruse or a trap and that he wouldn’t betray them. Eventually they were satisfied, and Kohga was left alone with his thoughts.

Of all those that Astor had slain, Sooga’s death cut the deepest. When Kohga’s parents had decided to retire to Eventide Island and have Kohga take over as leader of the Yiga Clan, Sooga had been the first to kneel and kiss Kohga’s ceremonial gold banana that served as the staff of office. “I will serve you always,” Sooga had pledged and Kohga had known that he could do anything, provided he had Sooga by his side.

“But now I’ve got to do it without you,” Kohga muttered to himself.

\---

“I’ve got good news for you,” the stable keeper/doctor told Sooga a few days after he’d arrived in her care.

“You’ve heard about Master Kohga?” Sooga could barely contain his excitement.

“That I have. Seems your lot has joined forces with Princess Zelda, and your man fights by her side.”

“Thank you,” Sooga said. “Now I must go to him.”

“Uh huh,” the stable keeper/doctor said dryly, gently pushing Sooga back down on his cot. To his dismay, she overpowered him easily. “You’re not going anywhere until you finish healing. I didn’t save your ass just for you to die half a day’s journey from here ‘cause you’re too stubborn to wait.”

Sooga relented. Left alone to heal, his thoughts went back to Master Kohga’s coronation. Sooga had been awestruck, seeing Kohga in the mask of the top banana. Sooga knew deep down inside that for all that he was a phenomenal fighter, he’d never be able to lead the way Kohga did. No matter what the issue was, Kohga always knew just the person to assign to get it done. Sooga knew that if he were top banana, he was liable to try to do everything himself. Or make the mistake of thinking that because he was a good fighter that meant that he was a good organizer.

\---

King Rhoam was alive, and Princess Zelda was beside herself with joy. Kohga found her afterward, talking with Urbosa.

“I’m glad your pop’s alive,” he told her sincerely, trying to stop his words from coming out too thickly. He failed, and Princess Zelda noticed. She took his hand his hers.

“And I’m sorry for those that you lost,” she told him and sounded like she meant it.

“You’re going to make a good queen someday.”

“You’re very kind. I hope that day won’t be for some time.”

“Sooga was a good guy,” Kohga blurted out. “I mean, he was the best. I remember this one time, we were procuring some bananas when-” He glanced over at Urbosa, who’d been present for the events in question. “Anyway, Sooga was getting between me and a blade even then. Dinged up his mask real good. Don’t know why he never got a new one.”

“I remember that,” Urbosa said pointedly, but that was all she said.

“Anyway, I miss him a lot,” Kohga finished.

\---

It was some time before the stable keeper/doctor pronounced Sooga fit enough to travel. She provided him with supplies for the journey, and he thanked her for her care.

“Your town will always have a friend with the Yiga Clan,” he promised her.

“This Kohga guy sure means a lot to you, huh?”

Sooga nodded solemnly. “There was one time when we were trying to get some bananas, and I’m almost lost him. The attack meant for him damaged my mask.”

“Mask?”

Sooga shook his head. “It was broken before I was brought here. But before that it was cracked from the time Master Kohga almost died. I refused to trade it out for a new one. I wanted it to serve as a reminder of my duty to protect him. Of the consequences of what my failure would mean.”

The stable keeper/doctor gave him a look that was a mix of sympathy and sadness. “You’re well enough to _travel_ ,” she told him pointedly. “You ain’t well enough to _fight_. Your body doesn’t just slough off what that Astor fellow did to you.”

“But-”

“I know, I know. But you ain’t gonna be able to be there for him if you’re dead, now are you?”

Sooga bowed his head in acknowledgement of the wisdom of her words. 

\---

The battle against Calamity Ganon and his forces was won, and there was to be a big celebration. As the food cooked, Revali and Mipha chatted at the palace gates.

“You wanted to ask me about the Zora?”

“Right,” Revaid said. “I’m curious – in the interest of scientific study, of course – about Zora courtship norms.”

“Oh, I see. What did you want to know?”

“Oh, I don’t know, is monogamy or polygamy the norm?”

“Like, when Link and I get married, would I have someone else in my life?”

“Right. Or maybe Link would?”

“Excuse me?” a new voice said. Revali and Mipha turned to see a tall man they didn’t recognize standing before them, although his voice sound somewhat familiar.

“Can I help you?” Revali and Mipha both said, but in very different ways.

“I’ve heard Master Kohga is staying at the palace at the moment.”

“He is. Is he expecting you?”

The man shook his head. “No, but could you tell him that Sooga is here?”

“You’re that bastard from the Yiga Clan hideout!” Revali exclaimed. “I thought you were dead.”

“I’ll go get him,” Mipha told him, her eyes twinkling.

“Thank you.”

When Kohga came out of the castle, he did so at a run. He skidded to a halt in front of Sooga and stared at him in amazement. “Is it really you?”

“It’s me,” Sooga said.

“Hmph,” Revali said. “I think I’ll go insult that stupid knight and give you two some privacy.” With a gust of wind, he took to the air and flew off.

“I can’t believe you’re really alive,” Kohga said. He removed his mask in order to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“I am, but-”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I will be able to fight again,” Sooga said heavily. “I might not be able to protect you.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Kohga insisted. “All that it matters you’re here. And don’t you worry. I survived so far without you to defend me, didn’t I? I even mastered the Big Glowy Blast.”

“Then you have surpassed me as a fighter as well as a leader,” Sooga told him, smilingly.

“Now there’s going to be a big feast, so let’s go eat. And since you walked all the way here and to show you how strong I’ve become, I’m going to carry you to the dining hall.” As Sooga’s face blazed like a Big Glowy Blast, Kohga scooped Sooga up in his arms and did just as he promised.


End file.
